You Can See Me?
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: The team go on a mission to try and stop Centipede once and for all, but understand surveillance of a warehouse Jemma Simmons see's a girl that no one else can. Does it mean something? Can the girl help?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't see her?"

"See who, Simmons? No ones there," Coulson explained, looking to Fitz for help.

"Maybe you've just had to much coffee, you've be up for more hours then you should."

They all continued to look at Simmons as she continued to look at the screen.

"I'm not crazy, Fitz, or tired. There is a girl standing right there," she answered as she pointed to the screen.

"Well what is she doing?" Coulson asked, indulging her.

"She seems to just be standing there, like she's waiting for someone."

"Maybe she's hooking up with her ghost boyfriend for a ghost date and a ghost coffee," Fitz muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Simmons kept her eyes glued to the girl but huffed in annoyance.

"Sir, I promise you I can see her. Can we not just land and see if she knows anything? It must mean something if I can see her. Right?" Simmons questioned, looking to her boss with pleading eyes.

Coulson, with deep thought across his brow quickly decided that Simmons had never been wrong yet. Crazy maybe, but never wrong.

"Fine, if you don't find her in an hour, we continue with the mission as planned. Got it?"

Nodding, Simmons answered with a "Yes, sir."

The plane landed in about 10 minutes, the girl she saw had disappeared 4 minutes before that but she didn't let her team in on that little information.

"Right, we go in, have a look around then back to the bus. You got that?" Ward explained in his no room to argue voice. To be fair, his voice was like that all the time but it was even scarier when he looked at you with that say another word, I dare you.

"I completely understand."

At Wards nod, they started to make their way into the building. Ward had his gun in hand and Simmons close to him, just incase this was all some sort of trap.

"Can you see her?"

"Not yet," Simmons answered, looking from corner to corner as she slowly made her way throughout the rooms.

"Simmons! Stay close," Ward yelled as he followed close behind her.

"There isn't anyone else here, Ward. We have surveillance remember."

"I know that, but if there is a ghost here, there could be other things. Things that I can kill," Ward scolded, not impressed at the currant situation or Jemma's inability to see the danger.

Knowing that arguing wasn't getting them anywhere, Ward decided to be helpful so he could get out as quick as possible.

"Right, lets start of with what was she wearing?"

Simmon's knew that he couldn't see her anyway but started to describe the girl. "Jeans with a leather coat, boots. She had long brown hair, slim...erm..."

"You missed out beautiful, charming, mysterious..."

Simmons turned around in fear, moving back a couple of steps and nearly tripping over her feet. "Ward!" she yelled even though he was next to her.

"Where is she?"

"She seems to be standing as if everything is normal about 20 feet in front of you."

"Everything is normal," the girl explained smiling. "Except that you can see me which isn't normal. How can you see me anyway?"

"Erm, that is an excellent question."

"What is?" Ward asked confused. He looked at Simmons then back into the open space.

"What is she saying, Simmons."

"I do have a name you know," the girl interrupted annoyed. "I know he can't see me but manners are great things. Gets you far in life. Well, as long as you aren't dead."

"Jemma!" Ward yelled, annoyed and lost.

"Ward, just please be quiet for just one second."

"Jemma? That's a lovely name," the girl spoke, taking a small step forward with a small smile on her face.

Jemma smiled back sheepishly and cleared her throat. "Thank you, what is your name?"

"Skye"

"Ah, lovely name," Jemma replied, much the same.

Ward just stood, confused as he looked from left to right. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"So what are you doing in this abandoned warehouse?" Skye asked, still smiling and taking small steps forward, swinging her legs in a bored manner.

"Looking for you," was Jemma's replied as she took small steps back trying to keep a distance.

Skye smiled. "Thats sweet. What can I do for you, Jemma?"

Caught off guard by the use of her first name, she cut straight to the point. "Have you ever heard of centipede?"

Sykes smile slowly dropped and she looked away.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. What do you want them for?"

Jemma, never one lost for wards, didn't know what to say. The shift in emotion was so quick Jemma didn't want to anger Skye anymore than she clearly was.

"We want to stop them."

Skye began to laugh. "You can't stop them." She looked back to Jemma. "No one can stop them."

She then began to shake her head like she was answering a question no one else could hear. Exactly how Ward was seeing Simmons at the minute.

"You need to leave them alone, Jemma."

Before Jemma could answer, Skye had disappeared into thin air. She began looking around franticly.

"Simmons, what happened?" Ward asked, looking around as well, gun in the air.

"She disappeared."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Not really feeling this now so I'm going to try and wrap it up in the next chapter. Tell me what you think to motivate me. :)**

**You Can See Me?**

**Chapter Two**

"She just disappeared?" Coulson asked as the team stood around the screen once again.

"Yes, Sir," Simmons answered, disappointed in herself for losing the girl. It was her first proper mission where she wasn't just the brains.

"Do you mean in like a poof of smoke?" Fitz quipped in a amused manner. He still didn't believe Jemma 100 percent but he wouldn't let her know that. She was the brains after all, she probably already knew.

"No, nothing like that. Like disappeared in a blink of an eye," she explained. She then continued explaining in great detail everything Skye had said about not being able to stop centipede.

"Right," Coulson began, "Do a bit of research on this Skye girl. Death certificates, etc, anything you can find. We find a link to centipede, we look for her. We find nothing then we forget about it."

At the nods from his team, he headed back to his office with May following close behind.

"You think this Skye knows something?" She asked Coulson.

"I don't know, but Simmons does and I trust her enough to run with it. Lets be honest, we don't have much on centipede as it is." He sighed. "Just keep an eye on her. She could be ill and not even know it."

May nodded as she watched him walk into his office and close the door. He had to update his boss on their progress. Well, lack of it.

After hours of searching, they couldn't find a single thread of information on the girl. It was like she never even existed. The team was slowly looking at the other reason why they couldn't find anything. It was nothing to do with science and more to do with Jemma. Coulson was even worried about the situation. "It's getting late guys. Head to bed and we'll sort everything out tomorrow."

Disappointed at the lack, of well everything, the team headed to their bunks for a well deserved rest.

Before Jemma could reach her bunk, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Fitz. "We'll sort this, Jemma. Don't worry."

She couldn't help but worry but she answered with a, "thank you, Fits," and headed into her bunk, the door closing silently behind her. She was starting to worry about her own sanity. Was it all just in her head?

"Thank god that's over," a voice sounded from behind her. Jemma turned around so fast that she bumped into the only bit of furniture in the room.

"Skye?" She spoke once she got her bearings back.

"Hi," Skye chuckled as she looked around the room. "You have to sleep in here? I suppose it's cozy in a way. Do you have a mini fridge?"

Completely ignoring what Skye had just said, Jemma asked, "What are you doing here?"

Skye looked up to Jemma and shrugged her shoulders. "I just came to see what's up. I must say I was flattered that you were searching for me for hours on end. Bit creepy, but cute."

"I...we couldn't find anything about you," Jemma disclosed. "We need your help." She didn't know what to say, I mean there was a ghost just chilling in her room. What do you really say to that?

"Is it about centipede again? Please leave them alone," Skye pleaded as she moved to sit on the bed.

Jemma's fear was slowing easing as she looked at Skye, the easy nature of her movements.

"We can't, its our job to stop them," she answered simply.

"You don't know what they're capable of, Jemma. How do you think I ended up dead?"

"They killed you?" Jemma asked shocked. She knew that Skye was linked to centipede but with the words leaving Skye's mouth, it hurt her in a way she didn't understand fully.

"Can we not talk about this anymore. I didn't come to talk about them," Skye spoke as she looked to Jemma again, finding it difficult to keep her eyes away.

"What did you come for?" Jemma asked as she slowly crept to the other side of the bed, leaving enough distance to escape if needed.

"I came to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, silly. It's lonely being a ghost you know. You're the only person who can see me, talk to me."

"Oh, I see."

"So...tell me about Jemma."

"I'm not a very interesting person," Jemma spoke, not really understanding what was going on but going along with it.

"What do you mean you're not interesting? You work for Shield, you live on a plane, I call that very interesting," Skye smiled. "I'm also very interested in beautiful girls."

Jemma couldn't stop the blush from rushing to her cheeks. She had never been called beautiful before. She didn't know what to say to that so she just awkwardly laughed and looked to lap.

Skye smiled at that, the sound lifting her spirit, quite literally.

Jemma stood up from her perch and moved as far away as possible in the confined space.

"Whats wrong?" Skye asked, worried she had done something to upset her.

"You're glowing," Jemma replied as she looked on in amazement.

Skye looked down at her body and slowly raised a hand in front of her face. "I have to go," she spoke as she stood up quickly.

"Whats wrong?" Jemma worryingly asked, following her every move with her eyes.

Skye looked up to Jemma with a small smile, "Nothing important. I'll see you later, Jemma." And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can See Me?**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N- Hey! So here is chapter 3. Turns out...it needs another chapter to finish it but I got in covered. Hope you like it.**

The next morning came and went. Jemma kept quiet about her late night house guest knowing that her team was already questioning her sanity and no one asked her. She saw the sly looks but she just couldn't get Skye out of her head. It wasn't the glowing, although that was very interesting, but it was the girl herself that interested Jemma. No science involved. She just wanted to know more about Skye.

"We have a lead where Centipede are operating so we better move quick. They always seem to be one step ahead of us. Not this time," Coulson informed.

"We land in 40 minutes," May added as she followed him out the lab.

The team dispersed doing their own preparations while trying not to think of the battle that they were about to face.

"Jemma, don't do this," a voice came from behind her, making her jump once again.

"You really need to stop doing that," Jemma voiced once she realised who it was.

"I'm not doing anything," Fitz spoke as he looked up from his work and back down.

Skye grunted. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Jemma could see the desperation in Skye's eyes and was stunned by it. "Of course."

"What?" Fitz question confused.

"Nothing Fitz. I'll be back in a moment."

Skye was already at the lab door when Jemma caught up with her. Skye walked straight through the door which stopped Jemma in her tracks. She knew Skye was a ghost obviously but seeing that just blew her mind.

She followed her up the stairs and into the privacy of her bunk without a seconds thought. There was no fear and once the door was closed behind her, Jemma began to speak. "What happened last night?"

Skye turned around and made eye contact. "Thats not important. You can't do this, Jemma. It's not safe," she pleaded. "These are bad people. Like crazy psychopath scary bad people."

"It's our mission to stop them, Skye. We have orders..."

"Orders that are going to get you killed!"

Jemma stood, unmoving and silent. Skye was looking at her with such emotion it took her breath and she had to look away.

"I've been watching you, not in a creepy way or anything but you're different from your team. You look for good in people and there isn't anything good in centipede."

Skye took a small step forward. "They will kill anything in their way without a second thought."

"I have a good team. Nothing will happen to me, Skye," Jemma reasoned. "We need to stop the people who did this to you."

Before she knew what was happening Skye took quick steps closer to her, making her back hit the wall. She wasn't scared, or panicked as she looked into Skye's eyes. She was comfortable. Skye wasn't touching her, obviously, but her body ached in ways it never had before.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Skye questioned, seeing the look on Jemma's face. She was so close that somehow she could feel her breath on her face.

"Feel what?" Jemma whispered.

"Longing."

Skye raised her hand slowly, noticing that it was glowing again. She delicately placed it on Jemma's cheek.

"Can you feel me?"

Jemma closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes."

She took a deep breath. "How can I feel you?"

"Magic," Skye simply answered.

Jemma couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer and opened them to see Skye had gotten closer to her. Just for a second she let her eyes drop to her lips. Skye slowly began to lean forward with her eyes trained on the girl that seemed to make her heart beat again in her chest.

Their lips were about to touch when there was a painful scream from Skye. A force like no other pushed her body away and a searing pain wrapped itself around her skull.

"Skye! What's wrong?" Jemma began to panic.

She moved forward, trying to touch Skye, to help her, but she couldn't. The glow was gone now and her hands were going through Skye like she wasn't there.

"I have to go," Skye managed to mutter as she disappeared.

Suddenly May's voice came over the intercom. "We land in 10."


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can See Me?**

**Chapter Four**

**Summary- A little AU. Skye doesn't work for Rising Tides. The team are on a mission, but Jemma see's something that may change her life. :) **

**A/N- And it is finished! Phew. I really didn't like where it was going but I'm happy now. Please let me know what you think. I might try my hand at a little smut next time ;)**

The team gathered their equipment and made their way to the van. They didn't know what they were going to come across. Another empty warehouse or a full on operation with guns and super strong individuals. But they were ready for anything.

Jemma had vowed to keep her head in the game. She tried to push Skye out of her head but it was showing to be difficult. Skye's scream was echoing through her mind every few minutes and all she wanted to do was help her.

"We'll be there in 3 minutes. Prepare yourself for the worst. FitzSimmons, you stay here until it's clear. Got it?" Coulson ordered looking at them. They looked so small and innocent as they clutched their equipment to their chests. He always worried about them on missions and he needed to keep them safe. "Yes, Sir," they answered in unison.

The team pulled up to the warehouse and Ward, May and Coulson all jumped out with their Night Night guns at the ready, thanks to Fitz.

"Stay in coms, guys," Ward spoke as he closed the door and made sure it was locked.

They began their journey into the warehouse and split up so all ends were covered. Coulson and Ward headed to the front while May went to the back.

FitzSimmons followed their orders and stayed in the van watching the screen in front of them. They were looking at heat signatures, if someone was in there, they would know.

"Anything guys?" Coulson's voice rang in their ears.

"Not yet, Sir. The walls are so thick it might be hard getting a reading, but you seem to be alone," Jemma answered looking to Fitz with a worried expression.

Fitz gave a small smile to comfort Jemma and looked back to the screen, his smile dropping.

"Wait! There's someone in the next room. They look in a bad way, Sir, body temp is nearly none existent."

Coulson saw May from the corner of his eye, giving a nod to the door in front of them.

They couldn't hear anything, not even your typical street rat running around. They counted down from three and then kicked the door open wide, rushing in with their guns at the ready. The room looked empty of life. Machines and computers were scattered everywhere with two bed in the center of it all. Centipede was defiantly here, they were just a little to late.

Fitz's voice broke the silence. "The heat signature is about 20 feet directly in front of you, Sir. It's getting weaker."

Coulson moved forward as May and Ward scanned the room. He moved around one of the beds and what he saw stunned him.

"Ward, go get Simmons! Now!"

Ward looked over Coulson's shoulder and saw the girl laying on the floor, pale as a ghost.

Ward ran as fast as he could to the van, sliding the door open with enough straight to rock the van. "We found someone. Get your stuff, Simmons."

Following Ward, FitzSimmons rushed into the room and spotted Coulson.

"She's got a pulse but it's weak."

Jemma got on her knee's and got the adrenalin from her bag. "This should get it up," she explained as she quickly filled the syringe and took her first look at the girl. "Skye!"

"Skye?" Fitz echoed, looking to Jemma then at the girl.

Jemma froze, stunned at the pale face of the girl that had suddenly entered her life. She saw her face getting paler and it soon brought her back to reality. She rose the syringe in the air and stabbed it into Skye's chest as hard as she could.

She pulled it out and placed her fingers against Skye's neck, waiting for what felt like minutes but was only seconds.

Suddenly Jemma realest the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Its getting stronger," she announced, letting the tears fall.

Its wasn't until they made it to the bus that Skye started to stir. Jemma had done all the necessary test and even some more that didn't really need doing but it made her feel better. From the information that they found at the warehouse, Centipede was trying to make spy's to get into Shield and obtain information. Their subjects were all in a coma like state as their brain activity was monitored. The information they left indicated that they were on stage two. Stage three was being about to control brain activity. Like a ghost solider.

As Jemma was learning over to check for any injury's, she saw her eyes flicker open and closed again. "Skye? Skye, just open your eyes for me."

"Ugh...why do I feel like I downed a bottle of vodka?" Skye asked, not knowing where she was or who she was talking to.

"You've been in some sort of coma, if that is the correct word. Do you remember anything?"

Skye was flickering in and out of consciousness. "I...remember a beautiful girl," she replied sleepily. "Hmm...gorgeous."

It wasn't till an hour later that she was fully alert. Jemma was to busy checking over the test results again to see that Skye was awake and trying to get herself up.

"Jemma?"

Turning around, Jemma couldn't contain her smile. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Like I won the lottery," she joked.

Jemma moved to the make shift bed and checked Skye's pulse again. She knew that her machines were monitoring it but she had to check for herself. And she did, at least seven times in the past hour and counting.

"Wait, how are you touching me? Are you dead?"

"You wasn't dead, Skye. You was on like...hibernation. Centipede was doing experiments on you. You are very much alive."

Skye's smile lit up her face. The colour was coming back to her cheeks and she shone like an angel. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Jemma blushed. Remember the moment in her bunk. "Yes. That means you can kiss me."

Jemma, being bolder then she ever thought she could be, moved a lock of hair behind Skye's ear and stroked her cheek.

"I don't seem to have the energy to move so get down here and kiss me,," Skye whispered, her body too weak to move.

Jemma blushed again and leaned down, pressing her lips softly to Skye's and sighing in content.

It was like her body was on fire again but this time there was no longing. She had Skye in her arms now, this time, what she was feeling was intoxicating and she couldn't wait for more. What she didn't notice was her team watching from the window.

"You owe me 10 bucks," May whispered to Coulson as she walked away.

"Damn."


End file.
